


Число зверя

by passionario



Series: EVERYTHING DIES [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Secret Wars (2015), The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игра в правду была обоюдной — он не мог только получать, ничего не давая взамен. Сделки с демонами работают именно так, и теперь демоном Деймона стал Стефан Стрендж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 666

Деймон снял с запястья резинку и перетянул волосы в хвост. Устало прислонился к стене, но голова болела слишком сильно, и он в итоге просто сел и вытянул ноги перед собой.

Хотелось пить, но для этого нужно было встать обратно. Да и какой смысл? Предчувствие шептало, что можно перестать волноваться.

Деймон не успел; он и не надеялся успеть, если подумать, ждал, что его убьют раньше, что, когда Стефан перестанет его покрывать, его найдёт новый шериф и…

Какая теперь разница.

Он пнул носком обломки бетона, которыми был усыпан пол. Руки, кажется, до сих пор ныли от того, как он его ломал. Сколько дней назад это было? Говорят, люди сходят с ума, если не спят долгое время.

Лучше бы Деймон сошёл с ума.

— У историй не бывает счастливых концов, если в них замешан я, похоже.

Разговоры с самим собой были верным признаком безумия, но тишина уже действовала ему на нервы. Деймон похлопал себя по карманам. Он помнил, что сунул в один из карманов пачку сигарет. И правда. Деймон достал одну и щёлкнул пальцами, но вышла только струйка дыма. Он и правда очень устал. Как же так вышло? Он никогда не хотел этого, и ничего не было. Стефан сказал бы, что Деймон ничего ему не должен.

Может, Стефану он был и не должен, но всю жизнь Деймон пытался поверить, что он не такой уж хреновый человек. В конце концов, Стефан был его другом. Стефан бы не стал с ним дружить просто так? Вот и Деймон так надеялся.

А ведь начиналось всё не так уж и плохо. Но, конечно, закончилось как всегда.


	2. Чувство страха

— Мерзкая нынче погода, — безмятежно улыбнулся Деймон, глядя, как Стрендж складывает зонт и вешает его на вбитый в стену крюк.

Бар, доставшийся от дяди — старика Мефисто так было называть проще всего, — Деймон нежно любил. Бар был старым, с закоптившимся за десятилетия потолком, отполированной до блеска громоздкой деревянной мебелью и отличнейшим подвалом с безграничным запасом выпивки. К тому же, ему повезло, что бар остался на Манхэттене, а не где-нибудь за Великой Китайской стеной Дума.

— Пожалуй, соглашусь.

Стрендж посреди этого самого бара выглядел до странности нелепо. Он походил на интеллигентного профессора, по случайности зашедшего по случаю непогоды в первое попавшееся место. Он даже не был в своём фирменном плаще, в котором появлялся с тех пор, как бог-император Виктор фон Дум объявил Стефана Стренджа абсолютным законом.

Но в этот бар нельзя было зайти просто так. Миры ушли, но что до них месту, что и прежде было в безмирье. Магия бара была растерзана тем, что Дум сотворил с мирозданием, но Деймон удержал бар и теперь пережидал шторм в оке бури.

— Глинтвейна? — предложил он, вернувшись за барную стойку.

— Не откажусь, — Стрендж снял пальто и повесил его рядом с зонтом, а после присел на один из высоких стульев напротив Деймона.

Тот демонстративно чиркнул спичкой о коробок, разжигая плитку. Он не сомневался в том, из-за чего сюда пришёл Стрендж — наверняка кто-нибудь донёс, что Деймон Хеллштром промышляет запрещённой магией. Посторонние сюда не заходили, но почти все неслучайные гости были жадны до наживы и были готовы продать всё, что имело хоть какую-нибудь ценность.

К тому же даже чёрт сейчас вряд ли бы разобрался, какая магия разрешена, а какая нет. Дум и сам далеко не святой.

— Как поживает его величество Луи? — Деймон помешал вино и добавил ещё немного специй.

— Прости? — вежливо переспросил Стрендж.

— Луи, Людовик. Король-солнце. Виктор.

Прошло уже почти три года с тех пор, как всё внезапно перевернулось с ног на голову. Деймон до сих пор помнил ужас, который тогда испытал — а нельзя сказать, чтобы ему так уж часто становилось страшно. Мир разваливался на части, и части эти исчезали в ослепительно белом свете.

Что толком случилось, Деймон не помнил. Не понял. Помнил, как пытался сбежать, телепортироваться, и в итоге оказался в баре Мефисто. Наверное, это было извращённое везение — именно наследие папочки спасло Деймону жизнь и память. Жизнь без памяти ему мало бы пригодилась, если подумать. Когда Деймон осознал, что все вокруг не понимают, что произошло, что все словно всегда жили в этом сумасшедшем мире, где повсюду славили Виктора фон Дума, стало жутко.

Некоторое время Деймон провёл, опустошая безграничные погреба в баре. Когда пить опротивело, он всё-таки вышел на улицы. Дверь могла вывести его в любой домен, но это было слишком опасно. Ещё опаснее было хранить трезубец, но расстаться с ним означало добровольно сделать себя беспомощным. Сила Деймона делилась на две части: демоническая сущность, которой наградил его отец, и дьявольский трезубец, которым Деймон наградил сам себя.

Жажда жизнь оказалась сильнее. Деймон похоронил трезубец в подвале бара, оградив его защитным кругом и залив слоем бетона. Он продолжал использовать магию, конечно, но только для всякой ерунды типа разжигания печи или начертания защитных знаков.

И вот в его бар пришёл шериф Стефан Стрендж собственной персоной. До этого Деймон полагал, что если и удостоится визита, то это будет отряд Торов, но никак не Закон во плоти.

— Выйдите все, — холодно произнёс Стрендж. Те немногие завсегдатаи, что были сегодня в баре, спешно повскакивали со стульев и выбежали в непогоду.

— Они не заплатили, — Деймон скрестил руки на груди и прищурился. — У меня тут не благотворительная организация. Как прикажешь мне платить налоги?

— Ты не платишь налоги. Не думаю, что Чёрный Гром вообще в курсе о существовании этого места. Деймон, нам нужно поговорить.

— Я дружу с Медузой. У неё отличное заведение за углом, ты там бывал? — проигнорировав последние слова Стренджа, продолжил болтать Деймон. — Странно только, что иногда внезапно барон сменяется баронессой, а «Квинс» превращается в «Тихую Комнату», но никто не обращает на это внимания, не находишь?

— Деймон Хеллштром, — с нажимом произнёс Стрендж. Деймон взял половник и осторожно перелил глинтвейн в высокий стакан и поставил перед ним.

— Твой глинтвейн. Спасибо, что напомнил моё имя, я как раз не мог вспомнить фамилию, — продолжил дурачиться Деймон.

Стрендж не мог сделать хуже, чем уже было. Хуже просто было некуда. Что они могли ему сделать? Бросить за Стену? Но там были мёртвые, а мёртвых Деймон не боялся. Он имел дело с мертвецами чаще, чем с живыми, и при нынешних обстоятельствах у них был шанс стать его лучшими друзьями.

— Деймон, мы знаем друг друга слишком давно.

— Разве? Не помню, чтобы раньше видел тебя в моём баре, шериф.

Придвинув к себе глинтвейн, Стрендж отпил немного. Он был в рубашке и тёплом свитере — обычная одежда для жителя Манхэттена в это время года. Другое дело, что за последние три года никто не видел Стренджа вне его униформы, которая была пародией на его прежний костюм. Деймон знал это точно, потому что следил за ним — собирал фотографии в газетах и старался не пропускать выпуски новостей. Да и Медуза с Громом здорово помогали. Как бы их бар не назывался, «Квинс» или «Тихая Комната», он всегда оставался лучшим средством достать информацию.

Деймон платил Медузе и Грому бочонками из своих погребов. За века Мефисто собрал достаточно, чтобы у Деймона не было недостатка в валюте. С Громом было проще, чем с Медузой, впрочем, можно даже сказать, что с ним Деймон вроде как приятельствовал, а Медуза была слишком неуравновешенной и напоминала Деймону сестру. Что случилось с Сатаной Деймон так и не смог выяснить, и каждое напоминание о ней его совершенно не радовало. Проще ненавидеть свою семью, когда все живы, чем когда нет никого и ненавидеть тоже некого.

— Где Мефисто?

— Дядюшка пропал без вести. Я пытаюсь держать эту дыру на плаву до его возвращения или официального подтверждения смерти, — Деймон подпёр подбородок кулаком.

— Деймон, я знаю, что ты понимаешь, что этот мир существовал не всегда. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

— Звучит как-то подозрительно. Ты сомневаешься в нашем боге, шериф? Как-то не очень убедительно, ведь ты вроде его главная опора после королевы Сьюзан. Вдруг это проверка? Мне нравится моя жизнь, я не спешу за Стену или на Арену.

— Твою мать звали Виктория Хеллштром, — медленно проговорил Стрендж. Деймон никак не отреагировал, и Стрендж продолжил: — У тебя есть младшая сестра, Сатана Хеллштром. Твоей женой была Патриция Уолкер, но она погибла, а после ты вернул её в мир живых. Ты присягал на верность Синтии Шмидт, и ты помогал мне защищать Землю. Ты был моим другом и моим врагом. Ты врал больше, чем многие живые и мёртвые в этом и всех прочих мирах, и ты знаешь, что я не оставлю тебя в покое.

— Занудный старик, — проворчал Деймон. Он налил себе эля и отсалютовал Стренджу своей кружкой. — Что тебе нужно, док?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты снова стал моим другом. Я устал, Деймон. Я пытался спасти наш мир, но провалился, и в итоге это сделал Виктор — Виктор фон Дум, только подумай. Он превратил все миры в Латверию, но его мания контроля до сих пор не удовлетворена. Я словно хожу по воде каждый день.

Коротко рассмеявшись, Деймон отпил эля, а потом вышел из-за стойки и сел рядом со Стренджем.

— Что мне будет за твою дружбу? У меня уже есть всё, что я только могу взять от этой извращённой пародии на мир.

— Ты встречал кого-нибудь ещё, кто понимал, что мир был таким не всегда? Неужели тебе не одиноко?

В памяти Демона Стрендж никогда не был молодым — но и старым он тоже не был. Деймон помнил его уже таким, каким знали его все — магом с сединой в волосах, беспристрастным и честным служителем своей вере и людям.

Стефан Стрендж, правивший вместе с Думом, казался ему стариком.

— Не сказал бы, — хмыкнул Деймон. — Лучше расскажи, как всё это случилось. Я три года никак понять не могу. Будем считать это авансом.

Какое-то время Стрендж молчал, а потом заговорил — про исчезающие миры, про Иллюминатов, про то, как они взрывали иные миры, чтобы спасти Землю, и про Рабум Алала, которым в конце концов оказался Дум. Про то, как в конце не осталось ничего, кроме белого света и океана силы, и как Дум забрал её себе и из обломков вселенных создал свой собственный мир.

Когда он закончил, Деймон не знал, что сказать. Стрендж всегда был хорошим и правильным, и если бы он изменился после того, как примкнул к Думу, Деймон мог бы объяснить перемену этим, но изменения начались раньше. Или, может, тьма всегда была внутри Стренджа, но тот держал её под контролем?

Тьма есть внутри всех, и Деймон, живший и как праведник, и как грешник, знал, как глупо отрицать это. Вера делает людей теми, кем их считают. Она подобна яркому костру, что разгоняет ночью холод и мрак, но в его свете и теней становится больше.

— Ты чем вообще думал, когда пошёл на Ярмарку Грешников? — спросил Деймон, наконец. — Как тебя туда Вонг отпустил?

— Он не одобрил, — коротко ответил Стрендж.

— Кстати, где он?

Стрендж потемнел лицом, и Деймон пнул себя за вопрос. Шутки шутками, а помощник Стренджа ему нравился, но он мог ведь и не пережить... катаклизм.

— Здесь, в моём старом доме на Гринвич-Виллидж. Он не помнит, что случилось, но ухаживает за домом. Я слежу, чтобы у него всё было в порядке.

Тем самым домом, где прежде находилась Святая Святых Стренджа — а сейчас она занимала целый домен, где были лишь лёд и сам Стрендж. Мир действительно сошёл с ума.

— Здорово, — Деймон покатал кружку между ладоней. Что ещё сказать, он не знал. — И что дальше? Ты будешь дружить со мной, скрывая это от Дума? От него можно вообще что-то скрыть?

— Он не знает о твоём существовании. Это место экранировано — не знаю как, но остатки магии Мефисто делают бар незаметным для Виктора. Можно я просто... буду иногда приходить к тебе?

— У тебя есть собственный домен для тебя одного, а ты хочешь приходить сюда? — Деймон развёл руки и насмешливо приподнял бровь. — В эту дыру?

— Ходят слухи, что тут вкусный глинтвейн и отличное пиво, — Стрендж спрятал улыбку, отпив ещё глинтвейна, но Деймон всё равно заметил.

Но, если честно, в одном Стрендж был прав — одиночество опротивело Деймону. Доверять ближайшему соратнику Дума было опасно, но ещё опаснее было верить, что Деймон выдержит прожить так всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— В следующий раз, выгоняя моих клиентов, убедись, что они оставили приличные чаевые, — сухо заметил Деймон.

Стрендж кивнул, и они пожали руки.

 

***

 

На следующий день Деймон пошёл в «Квинс». Когда-то из бара можно было выйти куда угодно, равно как и зайти внутрь можно было из любого места. Но теперь подобное стало слишком опасным. Похоронив трезубец под бетоном, Деймон запечатал и двери, оставив лишь лазейку наверх, в Новый Аттилан. Строго говоря, двери находились в переделах одного домена и просто так открыть верхнюю было нельзя.

Что в «Квинсе», что в «Тихой Комнате» собирались со всех доменов, наплевав на правила пересечения границ. Деймону нравилось ходить сюда, но он не рисковал слишком часто. Дум относился к Медузе и Грому как к игрушечным солдатикам, не воспринимая то, что творилось здесь серьёзно. Его глаза были повсюду, но Деймон всё равно продолжал сюда ходить.

Осторожность никогда не была его сильной стороной, если честно.

— О, красавчик, давно не виделись, — Медуза ослепительно улыбнулась и налила бокал шампанского. Видеть её с короткими волосами было странно, но ей шло. Жаль, это ненадолго. За последние три года она уже дважды успела побыть баронессой. Три года! Деймон жил так незаметно, как только мог, но этим королевская горячая кровь не давала оставаться в тени надолго. — Что привело тебя сегодня?

— Некоторое событие, — Деймон покрутил бокал с шампанским в пальцах. Он не любил шампанское, Медуза знала это, но продолжала ему наливать. Что за женщина. — Ты не замечала последнее время больше шпионов Дума?

— Не больше, чем обычно, — Медуза лучезарно улыбнулась. — Что за событие, Деймон?

— Меня почтил визитом лично шериф, — Деймон скрестил руки на груди. — Слышала что-нибудь об этом?

— Стефан Стрендж пришёл в твой бар? Шериф Стефан Стрендж? — уточнила Медуза.

— Ты знаешь других шерифов, сладкая? Да, тот самый.

— На которого ты собираешь досье. Вот этот шериф Стефан Стрендж, — продолжила давить Медуза. К ним подошёл один из официантов, но она прогнала его сердитым взглядом.

Деймон просто молча на неё уставился, устав играть в эту глупую игру. Слишком много игр в последнее время. Он не любил игры. Не такие, по крайне мере.

— Просто скажи, ты знаешь что-нибудь или нет, — попросил он.

Медуза побарабанила пальцами по стойке. Потом вздохнула:

— Иди за мной, не стоит говорить об этом при всех. Тут слишком много ушей, которые я хочу отрезать.

В том, что даже самые тайные комнаты в «Квинсе» отлично прослушиваются для нужных ушей, о которых Медуза даже не знает, Деймон не сомневался. Но информационная сеть Медузы раскинулась над доменами подобно паутине — Деймону нравилось представлять, как она сидит в её центре и бронзовые нити пронизывают все вокруг.

— Так что? — Деймон развалился на мягком диване. На этот раз Медуза налила ему виски.

— Сюда он не заходил, если ты об этом. Шпионов я не замечала, но всё слишком тихо, никаких стычек, в одном домене за последние пару недель не было никаких волнений. Корпус Торов не покидает свои казармы и только тренируется.

— Это ненормально. Несмотря на всеобщее обожание нашего божка, богобоязненность не относится к числу несомненных достоинств обитателей нашего мира.

— Деймон! — прошипела Медуза. На её лицо набежала тень. Даже планируя восстание, она боялась и опасалась Дума. Ненавидела, скрывалась от мутации терригеном, чтобы потом стать баронессой и служить Думу. Печально. — Ты уверен, что это была не подстава? Что это правда был Стрендж?

— Да, — коротко бросил Деймон. — У меня свои способы, и это точно не был оборотень. Мне интересно, не является ли это ловушкой.

— Он же шериф. Закон. Он карающая длань, и это точно ловушка.

— Но как он узнал о моём существовании? Я никто. Пустое место. Я просто разливаю пиво. Никто не спрашивал про меня здесь?

— Кто здесь знает о твоём существовании? — повторила Медуза. — Нет, Деймон. Я считаю, что это ловушка, но не вижу причин её расставлять.

— Ясно.

Сегодня Медуза была в чёрном и фиолетовом и до странности напоминала Деймону Сатану. Пару раз он подумывал над тем, чтобы найти её, но решил оставить всё как есть. Отчего-то казалось, что рано или поздно сестра сама его найдёт, когда придёт время.

Он провёл в «Квинсе» ещё несколько часов прежде чем вернулся к себе. Что делать со Стренджем он так и не решил, но с другой стороны можно было просто подождать.

Ночью ему приснился сон. Деймон видел перед собой весы: на одной чаше лежала его нынешняя жизнь, скучная, наполненная сияющим презрением ко всему, и на другой — обещание перемен. Он слишком хорошо знал себя, и поэтому бросил монетку, не глядя, куда она упадёт.

Монета его решения не весила ничего, но весы рухнули. Деймон проснулся от собственного смеха и ещё долго не мог успокоиться.

 

***

 

В то, что Стрендж и правда вернётся и тем более в то, что ему нужно всего лишь общение,  Деймон не верил, и поэтому, когда через шесть дней Стрендж вошёл в бар во второй раз, вновь в обычной одежде, чуть не уронил поднос.

— Добрый вечер. Тёмного эля, пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Стрендж, заметив замешательство Деймона, и сел за один из столиков.

Деймон закусил губу, пряча ответную улыбку, и кивнул:

— Подождите пару минут, сэр.

Сегодня было достаточно людно — народ собрался посмотреть по телевизору трансляцию боёв с Арены и уже вовсю делал ставки, и поэтому появление Стренджа не вызвало особого интереса. Деймон задумался, не это ли стало причиной того, что тот пришёл именно сейчас.

Впрочем, поэтому же у Деймона совершенно не было свободного времени.

— Я занят, — коротко сообщил он Стренджу, когда принёс ему первую кружку эля.

— Ничего страшного, я подожду, — тот вытащил из кармана туго набитый кошель из мягкой кожи и положил на стол. — В счёт тех убытков, что ты понёс по моей вине в прошлый раз, — усмешка у Стренджа была совершенно не стренджевская. Такую Деймон часто видел, когда смотрел в зеркало. — И за сегодня. 

— Люблю богатых, — Деймон взвесил кошелёк в руке. Весил он прилично, и, судя по размеру монет, которые прощупывались через кожу, это были золотые.

Народ разошёлся только под утро. Некоторые ушли сами, кого-то Деймону пришлось выкидывать. Хотя за последние три года это уже превратилось для него в рутину. Всё это время Стрендж молча сидел за своим столиком и иногда знаком просил Деймона налить ему ещё. Деймон урывками следил за ним и никак не мог разгадать, что же у Стренджа на уме. Тот вроде не следил за происходящим на экране телевизора — ещё бы, ведь он мог занять королевскую ложу, взбреди ему в голову и правда посмотреть бои. Но даже на набившихся в бар отбросов общества, каждый из которых заслуживал того, чтобы его бросили за Стену, Стрендж не обращал внимания. Периодически Деймон ощущал на себе его ищущий взгляд, но это длилось не долго.

— Мы закрываемся, — сообщил он Стренджу, выпроводив на улицу последнего пьяницу, который мало того, что пропил все деньги, так ещё и проигрался по полной, поставив не на того чемпиона.

— То есть, теперь ты свободен? — Стрендж откинулся на спинку стула. Для человека, выпившего за вечер полбочонка эля, он выглядел возмутительно трезвым.

— Теперь я зверски устал и хочу спать.

Несмотря на свои слова, Деймон сел напротив, скрестил руки на положил на них голову.

— Я не верю тебе, — пробормотал он.

— Понимаю, — стул Стренджа скрипнул. — Но ты не запрещаешь мне приходить, — указал он.

— Мне интересно, — признался Деймон. Ноги гудели, а в голове звенело. Спать хотелось безумно, и он прикрыл глаза. Просто на секунду... В следующий момент его тряхнули. Деймон недовольно дёрнул плечами.

— Иди спать, — предложил Стрендж. — Я ещё вернусь.

— Не приходи, — пробубнил Деймон, — без золота.

— Никогда не подозревал в тебе такой тяги к наживе, — тихо рассмеялся Стрендж. Он снова потряс его за плечо. — Деймон, серьёзно, иди в постель. Тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть.

После этого он ушёл. Деймон сел прямо и какое-то время разглядывал полутёмное помещение. Здесь всё было знакомым до тошноты, каждый дюйм пространства. Он помнил все царапины и вмятины на деревянных панелях, протёртое сукно старого бильярдного стола, перевёрнутый подсвечник на восточной стене, поправить который у него никак не доходили руки.

Деймон знал поимённо всех, кто приходил сюда, помнил их особые отметины и причины, по которой они здесь оказались. Он знал многое про Стренджа и знал причину, по которой пришёл тот, но не верил в неё и не верил Стренджу, но внезапно понял, что ждёт его возвращения. Кроме него никто не мог дать ответы на вопросы Деймона, а их он жаждал больше всего.

Вздохнув, Деймон погасил свет, поднялся в свою спальню и, не раздеваясь, рухнул спать. Во сне огонь стекал по его рукам вниз, и, посмотрев под ноги, Деймон увидел, что стоит на пылающих волнах.

 

В следующий раз, когда пришёл Стрендж, Деймон только спустился в бар, так что технически для но это было раннее утро. Вообще, у него не было определённых часов работы. Деймон открывался, когда просыпался и чувствовал себя достаточно способным, чтобы выносить живых существ. Он скучал по тем временам, когда люди не составляли подавляющее большинство его знакомых.

Единственными нелюдями, которые ходили сюда, были люди Медузы — ну, или Грома. Но тот чаще посылал к Деймону Мэтта Мёрдока. С обычным, из своей вселенной, Деймон не был особо знаком, но вот Мэтью Мёрдок, бард и шпион из елизаветинской эпохи, пришёлся ему по душе. С ним было интересно болтать, да и пить тот был будь здоров. Помимо обычной платы за информацию, Деймон раз в месяц отправлял десяток бочонков для Медузы или Грома, и именно Мёрдок приходил забирать их у Деймона. Каждый раз он клятвенно обещал, что доставит груз нетронутыми. Деймон не особенно ему верил, но ни Медуза, ни Гром ни разу не жаловались на вскрытые печати.

Когда звякнул колокольчик над дверью, Деймон почти ожидал увидеть Мёрдока.

— Добрый день, — Стрендж был в тёмных очках и тёплом пальто. Зайдя в бар, он снял очки, но пальто снимать не спешил. — У тебя есть кофе?

— Ирландский, — хохотнул Деймон.

— Да любой, — устало бросил Стрендж и направился к столику с диваном.

Прищурившись, Деймон пристально на него посмотрел. Стрендж выглядел так, словно не спал несколько дней. Наверное, раскрывал какой-нибудь заговор или что-нибудь такое.

Деймон так увлёкся размышлениями об этом, что у него чуть не убежал кофе. Услышав шипение, он выругался, снял турку с плитки и выключил огонь.

— Тебе молоко нужно? — крикнул он, пытаясь найти чашки. Кофе-то он делал, но всё, что не содержало спирт, особой популярностью среди его посетителей не пользовалось, и поэтому Деймон вечно забывал, где старинный костяной фарфор, который у Мефисто был припрятан для таких случаев.

— Ты же обещал ирландский кофе.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно тебе нужна чашка кофе, а потом бутылка виски и сутки сна.

Деймон наконец нашёл шкатулку и поднялся. Перелил кофе в две маленькие чаши, прихватил пару тостов и сыр и присоединился к Стренджу за столиком.

— От суток сна я бы тоже не отказался, — Стрендж в один глоток выпил кофе и потянулся за тостом.

— Тяжело, когда твой босс — Дум?

— Не сложнее, чем постоянно защищать Землю от злых сил, на самом деле, — Деймон чуть своим тостом не подавился. — Серьёзно, я имел дело с Дормамму, с Мефисто — ты сам знаешь, какие они все. Просто делать всё тоже самое для чужого мира совсем не тоже самое, что делать для своего. Виктор хотел как лучше, создавая Латверион, и я знаю, что я бы не смог и этого, видят боги, я хотел, но в итоге быть его правой рукой — всё, на что я гожусь.

Всё это Стрендж говорил так просто, что у Деймона впервые не возникло сомнений в его честности. Ему нужны были ответы, и Стрендж давал ему их ещё до того, как формировались вопросы.

— Мы творим сами себя. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, измени это, — пожал плечами Деймон.

— Это мне в тебе и нравится, Деймон, — Стрендж чуть сполз на диване и откинулся на спинку, устало закрыв глаза. — У тебя всё просто. Я бы хотел сделать и свой мир таким же простым.

— Так сделай, — продолжил давить Деймон. — Док, что ты ноешь. Доктор Стрендж в моём мире не прятался в панцирь, а выходил навстречу опасности.

— Нет, — неожиданно жёстко ответил Стрендж. — Не всегда можно получить то, что хочется.

— Тогда не ной, — Деймон собрал грязные чашки и встал. — Либо делай, либо не делай, но если ты выбираешь бездействие — это твоя проблема.

Он не знал, отчего так разозлился. Может, от того, что Стрендж пришёл, поманил его красивой надеждой, а потом отобрал её, показав свою слабость?

Взяв графин с водой и чистые стаканы, Деймон вернулся за стол.

— Прости, — Стрендж улыбнулся и помассировал переносицу. Кажется, у него стало больше седины в волосах.

— Нет, я... Просто ты можешь что-то изменить, а я — нет.

— А ты бы хотел? — тихо спросил Стрендж.

Это был ещё один вопрос с подвохом, вопрос, на котором можно было попасться, оказавшись предателем бога, но Деймон решил, что будет играть на все деньги. Жизнь без риска была пресной, не той, которую предпочитал для себя Деймон.

— Дум называет свой мир Латверионом. Все прочие зовут его Миром Битв, потому что единственный способ выживания здесь — бесконечные сражения. Сюда, — Деймон обвёл рукой бар, — приходят те, кто бежит от них, и они находят здесь меня. Но я не бегу от сражений, док. Я просто сторожу этот бар, пока старик Мефисто не вернётся. Но ждать всю жизнь я не хочу.

И говорить этого Деймон не хотел тоже. Игра в правду была обоюдной — он не мог только получать, ничего не давая взамен. Сделки с демонами работают именно так, и теперь демоном Деймона стал Стефан Стрендж.

— Надеюсь, всю жизнь и не придётся.

Что поражало Деймона в Стрендже больше всего — то, как тот резко менялся. Вот он казался добрым и мягким, но в следующий момент выглядел так, словно в свободное время развлекался серийными убийствами. Его взгляд неприятно потяжелел, и Деймон подавил желание отвернуться.

— Ты же знаешь, что у ни у Грома, ни у Медузы так ничего и не вышло за эти годы.

— Всего три года и три попытки. И потом, я не собираюсь действовать так, как они. Они повторяют свои ошибки, потому что Виктор не даёт им научиться — ему и не нужно, чтобы они развивались. Тогда ими станет сложнее управлять, а нам, — «нам», а не «ему», отметил Деймон, — не нужны сложности. Но система, которую он создал, и без того, достаточно сложна, и во главе её стоят дети. Дети любопытны по природе своей, и рано или поздно они начнут задавать вопросы.

— И сколько придётся ждать? Месяцы, годы?

— Годы, боюсь, но ожидание не бывает бесконечным, Деймон. Ожидание сменяется событием. Ты веришь мне?

— Нет. Может быть. Предположим, я верю тебе на два процента. Дай мне больше — и я поверю больше. 

— Два процента — уже неплохо, — Стрендж покатал стакан воды между ладоней. — Мне пора.

Он вытащил из кармана несколько золотых монет и положил на стол между ними.

— Твой кофе ничуть не хуже эля. До встречи, Деймон Хеллштром.

— Бывай.

Деймон смотрел, как он выходит. В дверях Стрендж столкнулся с бродягой, Стариком Ником, который приходил днём к Стефану подремать в тепле. Увидев всемогущего шерифа, Ник вздрогнул всем телом и чуть не рухнул на пол от ужаса, но Стрендж уже телепортировался. Ник, должно быть, подумал, что Стрендж его галлюцинация или что-то вроде того, потому что как ни в чём ни бывало прошёл в бар и весело потребовал пива.  

— Ты сегодня рано, — Деймон зевнул.

— Дождь начинается, — пожаловался Ник. — В этом городе слишком часто идёт дождь.

— Поэтому я не люблю выходить на улицу, — Деймон поставил перед ним кружку и облизал с пальцев пену.

— Кстати, это моя галлюцинация была или к тебе правда заходил шериф Стрендж? — Ник утопил нос в пиве и бросил на Деймона поверх кружки любопытный взгляд.

— Шлюха-оборотень, — понизив голос, торжественно сообщил ему Деймон. — Обычный секс меня больше не возбуждает, и я теперь заказываю необычный. Дорого, конечно, такое удовольствие обходится, так что вероятно скоро мне придётся понять цены.

— Тьфу на тебя!

Ник хохотал так, что чуть не опрокинул своё пиво. Деймон стёр тряпкой разбрызганные им капли и ухмыльнулся.

— Найди себе хоть какую-нибудь работу, а то из-за того, что ты по паркам слоняешься и пьёшь целыми днями, у тебя галлюцинации и правда начались, старина. Что сам Закон может делать в этом убогом баре?

— Твоя правда, — Ник хлопнул по колену. — Так что брось эту свою ерунду про поднимание цен. Кстати, ты не думал повесить вывеску?

— Нахрен надо, — отмахнулся Деймон.

Но всё равно представил — тёмно-красная доска и золотыми буквы на ней. Можно назвать бар «Мефистофель», например, или «Адский Шторм» — у Деймона было достаточно родственников для первого варианта и самолюбия — для второго.

Но, в первую очередь, — нахрен ему это было надо, честное слово?

 

***

 

Скоро визиты Стренджа превратились в такую же рутину, как и всё остальное. Деймон свыкся с ним, с тем, что Стрендж не только на экранах телевизоров и в газетных выпусках, но и напротив него. Теперь он делил Стренджа на шерифа и Стефана, и, наверное, даже если их сложить вместе, получить одного настоящего Стефана Стренджа, не вышло бы.

Медуза несколько раз осторожно расспрашивала Деймона об этом. Кажется, даже планировала покушение, но для того ей нужно было попасть в бар Деймона — ей или её людям. Но для этого им нужно было быть телепатами омега-уровня. Для магии, которая охраняла бар, недостаточно было спрятать одни намерения за другими — например, за предлогом забрать те же бочонки из погребов.

Через несколько месяцев Деймону надоело следить за попытками Медузы как-то организовать это самое покушение или хотя бы похищение Стренджа — для чего он ей, интересно? Проникнуть в замок Дума, а дальше что? Они ничего не могли спланировать, и оттого все попытки восстания проваливались. Нелюди работали слажено, когда их возглавляла их поехавшая троица — королева, король и его сумасшедший брат. Но Максимус пропал, а Медуза и Гром ненавидели друг друга.

— Прекрати, — вместо приветствия потребовал Деймон в один из своих визитов в «Квинс». — Это уже даже не смешно.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — холодно ответила Медуза. Сегодня она была в красном, и её рыжие волосы торчали во все стороны шипами. Ей шла эта стрижка, но Деймону всегда хотелось посмотреть на её знаменитые волосы вблизи. Медуза же с ними была как дьявольский осьминог из японских мультиков, только ещё и красивая, как суккуб.

— Мне нравится, что мы друзья. Но если это перестанет быть для меня удобным, — Деймон скопировал её холодную улыбку, — мои двери останутся закрытыми навсегда.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — чопорно повторила Медуза.

Больше они не возвращались к этой теме, но она оставила попытки, видимо, вплотную занявшись подготовкой к подрыву системы мутации Туманом Терригена. Эти попытки вызывали откровенную жалость, но слова Деймона показались бы им бредом. Он пробовал осторожно спрашивать в первый год жизни в мире Дума, но каждый раз натыкался на одинаковые недоумённые жизни. Его начали считать чудаком, который рассказывает сказки: о том, что в небе жили животные из звёзд, а доменов не существовало вовсе, и Дум не был ни богом, ни императором.

Дум был королём жалкого клочка земли в горах Европы. Деймон, не раздумывая, продал бы душу, чтобы вернуть это — но не осталось богов, кроме Дума.

— Шесть процентов, думаю, — объявил Деймон через пять месяцев. Стрендж отсалютовал ему своим бокалом, и они выпили.

— Ты достаточно щедр, — сказал он.

— Ты достаточно надоедлив, — парировал Деймон.

Стрендж появлялся бессистемно. Он мог прийти два дня подряд, а мог пропасть на несколько недель, и из новостей Деймон узнавал, что где-нибудь случились беспорядки или же Дум счёл своего шерифа слишком усталым и отправил его отдыхать на курорт в домен Дома М. У Магнето там были роскошные курорты для его царственной задницы.

В иные его визиты они почти не разговаривали, просто обменивались замечаниями о погоде — почти всегда она была паршивой, и это единственное, в чём можно было увидеть связь между появлениями Стренджа. В другие — говорили о прошлом, вспоминали, заставляли друг друга проговаривать все детали; это помогало не забывать. Людская память очень хрупкая штука. Стрендж сам признавался, что знает бесчисленное количество мёртвых языков, на которых говорит лишь он один после смерти его учителя, но при этом иногда он не мог вспомнить собственного дня рождения или цвет глаз своей бывшей жены.

— Серьёзно? — спросил его тогда Деймон. — Внешность у Клиа довольно запоминающаяся.

— И ты помнишь цвет её глаз? — Стрендж смотрел так пристально, словно хотел прожечь в черепе Деймона дыру.

— Фиолетовые. Фиолетовые глаза и белые волосы.

— И ты продолжаешь спрашивать, зачем я прихожу, — Стрендж усмехнулся.

— Нет, просто ты впадаешь в старческий маразм, док, — фыркнул Деймон в ответ.

Через год Деймон повысил доверие до десяти и поймал себя на том, что больше не думает про него как про Стренджа — теперь он стал Стефаном, потому что когда у тебя один друг, то проще называть его по имени. Особенно если для всех остальных он именно шериф Стрендж.

— Как много людей называют тебя по имени? — спросил однажды Деймон.

— Виктор и Сьюзан. Иногда Валерия, — Стефан улыбнулся при имени девочки, а Деймона передёрнуло.

Он знал, что Дум заставил семью Рида Ричардса верить, что те — его собственная семья, и это было настолько же жалко, насколько и отвратительно. Деймон думал, что у него проблемы с семьёй, но такое... 

А потом Стефан рассказал ему правду о солнце, и ненависти внутри Деймона в тот момента хватило бы, чтобы зажечь ещё одно.

— Ты продолжаешь говорить, что Виктор фон Дум спас нас, но всё, что я вижу — сломанные шахматные фигуры на одноцветной доске, — зло ответил он. — Кто ещё пошёл на строительство этого мира?

— Бен Гримм, — Стефан сжал виски ладонями.

Деймон выругался. У него был только один вариант, и он ему не нравился. Но взгляд Стефана говорил ему, что догадка верна.

— Это ведь Стена? Щит, который охраняет нас от толпы мертвецов?

— Да, — короткое слово упало камнем, и всю иронию этого сравнения не смог бы вместить даже бескрайний космос.

— Видимо, я должен радоваться, что мои лёгкие не прогоняют Сьюзан Шторм. Или вдыхают, а та Сьюзан, что сопровождает Дума — думбот?

Стефан выглядел бесконечно несчастным, точно грустный пёс, но это только злило Деймона сильнее. Он не любил людей и не особенно заботился об их благополучии, но сделать из одного человека солнца, а из другого — свою версию Великой китайской стены, чтобы спрятаться от зомби?

— Я бы повысил твои десять процентов, но прямо сейчас я хочу разбить тебе лицо, — честно сказал в конце концов Деймон и пошёл за водкой.

Они не были хоть сколько-нибудь пьяны, когда Деймон предложил сыграть в бильярд на желание.

— Мы оговариваем их заранее или как пойдёт? — Стефан обошёл стол и взял кий.

— Если ты выиграешь, я всё-таки повышу тебя. Скажем, до тринадцати, — Деймон ощутил внезапную щедрость. Он всё ещё был чертовски зол, но азарт брал своё.

— А если выиграешь ты?

— То у меня будет одно желание про запас. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе может понадобится что-то от лучшего друга бога-императора.

Игроки из них в лучшем случае были посредственные, но они сошлись на том, что сыграют три партии, и выигрывает тот, кто забьёт больше шаров за это время. И никакой магии.

Деймон порадовался, что в баре никого не осталось. Впрочем, Стефан часто угадывал такое время, когда здесь было слишком людно, и он просто терялся в толпе. В те дни, когда он приходил, и в баре ещё кто-то прятался по углам, обычно проходило совсем немного времени прежде чем эти завсегдатаи разбегались, точно крысы с тонущего корабля.

Даже если и не верили, что Стефан настоящий, всё равно боялись. Слухи пугают порой куда сильнее правды.

За свою победу Деймон благодарил дьявольскую удачу — даже если она и была метафорой, он не мог отрицать того факта, что был чертовски везучим парнем.

— Это бесовские проделки, — вторя его мыслям, проворчал Стефан. Подпрыгнув, он сел на бильярдный стол и со смехом протянул: — Бармен, ещё водки.

— Эй, я выиграл! — возмутился Деймон, опираясь на кий, как когда-то любил опираться на трезубец. Впрочем, устойчивости у последнего было не в пример больше.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл за стойку и разлил нам ещё?

— Нет, — категорично заявил Деймон. — Я не буду тратить своё желание на такое.

— Тогда — бармен, ещё водки, пожалуйста, — повторил Стефан, засмеялся и упал спиной на стол.

Он выглядел возмутительно беспечным, когда Деймон вернулся с бутылкой и двумя стопками; лежал и болтал ногами как мальчишка. Когда он пришёл в первый раз, Деймон увидел старика. Сейчас Стефан не вернулся к тому, каким он был привычен Деймону, но словно стал ещё моложе.

— Я могу загадать что угодно? — уточнил он.

— Если я не смогу выполнить твоё желание, то ты сможешь загадать другое, — пообещал Стефан.

— И нет подвоха, как у джинна? На третьем желании я должен отдать лампу другому?

— Нет других, Деймон.

Бутылка с глухим стуком встала на стол. Деймона наклонился, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Стефану. Тот раскраснелся — в баре было душно от жарко натопленного камина. Деймон ненавидел, когда тот не горел. Живой огонь всегда успокаивал.

Глядя в глаза Стефана, Деймон понял, что не помнит, какого они должны быть цвета. У него самого когда-то были голубые, а потом остался только огонь.

Поцелуй получился горячим и сухим, точно песок в пустыне, и точно также Деймон утонул в нём. Спросил: можно это будет моим желанием? И, когда Стефан кивнул, поцеловал его ещё раз.

Чем больше Деймон целовал Стефана, тем сильнее ему это становилось нужно. Стол обратился пустыней, а Стефан — водой, и где-то между ними оставался песок, через который нужно было прорваться, чтобы попасть в оазис.

Деймон так давно ни с кем не был — и не хотел быть, — что отвык от человеческого тепла. От того, как кожа ощущается к коже, как хорошо, когда чужие руки распускают волосы и зачёсывают их назад, и как можно утонуть в другом человеке, когда ты наконец добрался до воды.

Злость, так и не ушедшая, переплавлялась в желание и оседала солью на коже. Деймон слизывал её с шеи Стефана, со впадинки пупка и со внутренней стороны бедра. Он находил отметины старых сражений и россыпи родинок — на спине, на левой ноге и на задней стороне шеи, и всё это было так ново и так странно.

Потом Стефан спросил: чего именно ты хочешь? И Деймон остановился, потому что не мог так просто ответить.

— Всего? — вопросом на вопрос в итоге ответил он.

— У меня нет всего, — Стефан приподнялся на локте. Его ладонь легла на шею Деймона, притянув его ближе. Он столкнулись лбами, и Деймон сказал:

— Тогда прямо сейчас я хочу тебя.

— Твоё желание разложено во времени? — прошептал Стефан.

— Может быть, — Деймон снова поцеловал его в губы.

Он соврал бы, скажи он, что прежде ему не доводилось заниматься сексом на бильярдном столе. Но никогда прежде ему не было холодно без чужих рук на своём теле, без ощущения чужого дыхания на шее. Никогда прежде секс не выходил за границы чего-то большего, настолько необходимого, что дышать становилось легче.

В какой-то момент желание почти стало ненавистью, потому что всё то, что чувствовал Деймон вело к слабости. Он нуждался в чужом тепле, чтобы согреться, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя одиноким. Но потом он вспомнил — ведь и Стефан приходил к нему за тем же и теперь был даже слабее, чем Деймон. Чем выше ты поднимаешься, тем больнее падение.

— Пиздец, — только и смог выговорить Деймон, когда они лежали рядом на столе, разгорячённые и взмокшие.

Стефан коснулся пальцами его ладони, едва ощутимо, и тут же убрал руку. Он сел, и в полумраке комнаты Деймон вдруг вспомнил: глаза у Стефана Стренджа были серыми.

 

***

 

Очень быстро Деймон решил, что всё так, как и должно быть. Игра в доверие разворачивалась, проценты росли — к концу второго года они были на двадцати двух.

Просто теперь можно было не только разговаривать или молчать или пить, когда всё было совсем хреново. Теперь ещё были прикосновения, и это не всегда должен был быть секс. Это могли быть просто поцелуи или объятия. То, что почувствовал Деймон в самый первый раз — жажда тепла; следом шла жажда познания.

Стефан одновременно был и оазисом для путника в пустыне, и костром для него же ночью.

На третью встречу после игры в бильярд Стефан спросил, не придумал ли Деймон, что ещё входит в его «всё». Тогда Деймон взял его за руку, отвёл в свою спальню и сказал: хочу тебя сверху.

Они знали друг друга слишком давно, чтобы стесняться или чувствовать неловкость. К тому же, для тех, кто стремится к полной откровенности, стыдливость неуместна.

— Я нашёл капсулу, — сказал однажды Стефан. Шёл пятый год с момента создания нового мира. — Думаю, это осколок мультивёрса. Что-то, что смогло пережить раскол, возможно, один из проектов Рида.

— Что внутри?

— Я пока не могу её открыть. Она у меня, на Острове Агамотто, и Виктор не знает об этом.

— Глаза Дума повсюду. Ты уверен? — Деймон хмуро посмотрел на Стефана. Тот выглядел измождённым. Седины в волосах теперь было больше, чем чёрных прядей.

— Я уверен в том, что я по-прежнему самый сильный маг. Я не всесилен, но даже Виктор не обладает безграничной мощью. Он не может излечить своё лицо, а я могу спрятать то, что хочу у него под носом. Иногда людям просто везёт, Деймон.

— Прости, Стефан, но ты — не самый везучий человек на этом свете, — Деймон обошёл стойку и обнял его со спины, положив подбородок на плечо. — Вчера Медуза вновь стала баронессой. Ты не устал?

Деймон знал, что Стефан понимает, о какой усталости он говорит. Стефан мотнул головой.

— Мы живём в разных мирах, когда речь идёт о терпении.

— Я хочу домой до того, как состарюсь и умру от тоски.

— Ты демон, Деймон, твоя смерть отделена от человеческого времени.

Стефан расслабился в его руках, и Деймону хотелось сказать — ты маг, ты друг бога, твоё время неопределенно ещё больше. Он промолчал, потому что ему было слишком хорошо и лениво, чтобы продолжать разговор, который они, когда-то начав в первый день, вряд ли скоро закончат.

Он вспомнил об этих непроизнесённых словах, когда на девятый год с сотворения Думом нового мира, шериф Стефан Стрендж был убит неизвестными вторженцами.


	3. Молись не своему богу

Лучше бы Стефан оставался жив и не оставлял Деймона разбираться со всем в одиночку.  
— Не знаю, но этим парням лучше не попадаться в тёмном переулке, — пробасил кто-то.  
Последние дни мир сотрясали волнения. Отряды Торов метались повсюду, выискивая что-то, Деймон урывками ловил сообщения о том, что у Валерии есть особое задание. Медуза в «Квинсе» рвала и метала, её люди ничего не могли сделать. Деймон думал, что однажды утром Стефан придёт к нему, как всегда смертельно усталый, попросит кофе и тихо расскажет обо всём.  
Деймону говорили, что истинная смелость не в том, чтобы не бояться, но в том, чтобы познать свой страх. Стефан ушёл, сбежал из этого мира, оставив Деймона одного. За пять лет Деймон отвык быть один. Не так — за пять лет Деймон слишком привык к тому, что у него есть Стефан.  
В тот день он закрылся рано. Народ недовольно голосил, требовал больше выпивки — нам нужно как следует почтить смерть шерифа, Деймон, как же так. Убирайтесь, кричал в ответ тот.  
Мне нужно сделать тоже самое.  
Бар казался небольшим, но его настоящей ценностью являлись погреба. Они сделали бы честь любому замку, и в самом дальнем Деймон спрятал свой трезубец.  
Когда-то он залил его бетоном, чтобы избавить себя от излишнего внимания — но это не сработало, и Стефан Стрендж нашёл его. Теперь Деймон намеревался найти тех, кто лишил его жизни и отомстить; а там, наверное, уже будет всё равно.  
Когда все, наконец, разошлись, Деймон взял фонарь, кувалду, лом и спустился вниз. Он отчаянно хотел жить восемь лет назад, и не просто залил пол бетоном, но и заколотил дверь. Тогда он не особо думал о том, что когда-то ему понадобится срочно добраться сюда.  
Отдирая доски от двери, Деймон проклинал себя и свою паранойю. К тому времени, когда он попал внутрь, у него ныли руки и было пять заноз. Внутри поднималась тёмная волна ярости, но без трезубца у него не было шанса выплеснуть её. Без трезубца Деймон был жалким ярмарочным фокусом и мог разве что жонглировать огненными мячиками.  
Он дал себе полчаса на отдых, прежде чем взялся за кувалду. Дробить полуметровый слой бетона было тем ещё удовольствием. Бар мог вывести его в любой домен, но Деймон запечатал все двери кроме двух. Деймон утешал себя мыслью о том, что в качестве вознаграждения самому себе он сможет разрушить отвратительный памятник, который поставил Дум.  
На то, чтобы разбить бетон и освободить трезубец, у Деймона ушло ещё несколько часов. Руки гудели, и у него было подозрение, что он мог сорвать спину, но едва пальцы сомкнулись на горячем металле, всё забылось.  
Деймон рванул трезубец на себя, освобождая его из темницы, куда же сам и заточил, чувствуя, как к нему возвращается сила. Волосы вспыхнули, языки пламени ласково лизнули плечи, прожигая дыры на его футболке. Деймону нравилась эта футболка, но к чёрту футболки, это не слишком практично, когда твои волосы превращаются в костёр.  
— Время платить по счетам, — пробормотал он, перехватил трезубец поудобнее и поднялся обратно в бар.  
Прежде чем уйти, он вышел на улицу и задумчиво посмотрел на обшарпанное здание, в котором тот находился. Над дверью была потемневшая от времени вывеска, на которой никогда не было названия. Деймон ударил трезубцем о землю, и искры высекли на ней название, вспыхнувшее золотым.  
— Я устал ждать, Мефисто. Надеюсь, ты скоро вернёшься.  
Деймон зашёл в бар и загадал желание, а после дёрнул дверь на себя. Судя по запаху и свалкам пищевых отходов, Деймон вышел во двор королевской кухни. Он скорее рассчитывал на королевский подвал с многовековыми бочками вина, где можно будет посидеть в темноте и подумать над тем, что он и правда собирался раскопать могилу оплакиваемого всеми героя.  
Деймон накинул капюшон и опустил трезубец вниз, надеясь, что в сумерках его примут за лопату. Хотя лопата ему и правда не помешала бы. Он уже чертовски давно не занимался этим, да и прежде смысл был в том, чтобы вернуть в могилы тех, кто оттуда выполз. Или сжечь. Деймону всегда куда больше нравилось сжигать всех, экономило силы и время.  
Пропустить гигантскую статую Стефана было тяжело. Деймон сел ему на ступню и прислонился к ноге.  
— Привет, старый друг, — пробормотал он.  
Разговаривать со статуей было даже хуже, чем с воображаемыми друзьями, но за последние пять лет Деймон впервые чувствовал себя одиноким, и это было паршивое чувство.  
Их связывала тайна и жажда понимания, тепла, которое они могли взять только друг у друга. Деймон носил в себе дьявольский огонь, но он не грел его в мире, созданном Думом.  
Судьба подхлёстывала его, вынуждала действовать там, где Деймон предпочёл бы бездействие.  
— Тебе бы не понравился твой памятник, — он прижал ладонь к холодному камню и вдохнул в него тепло. — Он слишком похож на шерифа Стренджа или на Верховного мага Стренджа, но в нём нет того человека, каким ты был, Стефан.  
Ужасно хотелось уничтожить эту глупую статую, насмешку над смертью Стефана. Дум так скорбел о том, что неведомый враг убил его лучшего друга. Верно говорят — прежде иных врагов познай самого себя, ибо худший враг в отражении.  
Почему Дум просто не обвинил Стефана в предательстве? Зачем ему понадобился этот глупый маскарад? Никто в мире не сомневался в правоте бога, но бог трусливо свалил вину на людей, которых боялся.  
— Мне тебя не хватает, Стефан.  
Камень нагрелся достаточно, чтобы обжигать, но Деймона никогда не пугал огонь. Его пугали угли.  
— Вы знали его?  
Деймон резко обернулся. В тени деревьев стояла девочка. Луна высветила её волосы; Валерия, любимейшая дочь бога. Деймону везло на божественных детей, и Валерия была самым опасным ребёнком в этом мире.  
— Мы старые приятели, — признался Деймон.  
Он был принцем лжи, но не видел смысла лгать Валерии, которая не помнила — не знала, что её настоящим отцом является Рид Ричардс. Ему было её жаль.  
— Я не знала, что у шерифа были друзья. Мне казалось, у него были только мы, — Валерия выступила из тени и подошла ближе. На свою мать она походила невероятно. Деймон много раз видел и её, и её брата, но он никогда не думал они и правда могут быть детьми.  
— Мы говорили со Стефаном о магии, — рискнул Деймон.  
— Вы тоже маг? В каком домене вы живёте? — Валерия смешно наморщила нос, и Деймон сдержал улыбку.   
— У меня бар на Манхэттене.  
— И как вы попали сюда? — продолжила Валерия.  
— Мой лучший друг умер, — Деймон снова коснулся пальцами камня. Статуя уже остывала, и он вновь вдохнул в неё огонь. Может, она не выдержит и лопнет. Память о тепле последних объятий Стефана легла на спину тяжестью. — Я могу говорить с мёртвыми, но не с ним. Я пришёл сюда, потому что надеялся узнать, что случилось на самом деле.  
Валерия сжала губы в тонкую полоску.  
— Вы нелюдь?  
Соблазн соврать был так велик, но люди, способные говорить с мёртвыми, не работают в барах. Эта ложь получилась бы короткой и бессмысленной.  
— Я человек с особым даром. Стефан нашёл меня и помог. Я многим обязан ему, и я хочу узнать, кто убил его.  
— Вы можете это сделать? — жёстко спросила Валерия.  
— Я должен вскрыть могилу, — Деймон встал. — Ваше высочество, вы не знаете, где я могу достать лопату?  
— О. Как любопытно. Я могу посмотреть?  
Прелестное дитя, подумал Деймон. И кивнул.   
После того, как он ломал бетон, раскопать свежую землю было даже слишком просто. Всё это время Валерия сидела рядом и иногда что-то комментировала или спрашивала. Пару раз Деймону казалось, что сейчас на них наткнётся какой-нибудь патруль, но то ли Валерия следила за этим, то ли просто приказала не мешать ей — в любом случае, когда Деймон добрался до гроба, их так никто и не поймал.  
— Ты уверена, что хочешь смотреть на него? — Деймон спрыгнул на крышку и бросил на неё быстрый взгляд.  
— Я уже видела его труп. И не только его, — возразила Валерия. — Открывай. — Как пожелает маленькая принцесса, — насмешливо бросил Деймон и плавно слеветировал из ямы вместе с гробом.  
Приземлившись, он осторожно опустил его на землю и плюхнулся на колени. Над ним то и дело смеялись за то, что чаще всего Деймон носил кожаные штаны и совершенно не признавал верхнюю одежду; кстати, вообще-то, у него был кожаный плащ. Но причина была проста — кожа куда практичнее, например, чем ткань, а одну футболку сегодня он уже сжёг.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Деймон поднял крышку и подавился воздухом. Рядом сдавленно всхлипнул Валерия, и Деймон почти машинально повернулся и прижал девочку к себе. Она была готова увидеть своего друга безжизненным, но не была готова увидеть обнажённое тело, лишённое рук, ног и головы. Грудина была рассечена; Деймон был готов поклясться, что внутренние органы извлекли тоже. И, судя по всему, выкачали всю кровь.  
— Что это? — пробормотала Валерия, высвободившись из рук Деймона. На гроб она старалась не смотреть.  
Деймон легко коснулся её затылка, не зная, как ещё выразить своё сочувствие.  
— Сейчас узнаю. Дай мне минуту.  
— Вы некромант, — Валерия не спрашивала.  
— Уже восемь лет не практиковался, но в целом верно, — вновь не стал спорить Деймон. — Я могу говорить с мёртвыми.  
— И вы узнаете, кто его убил?  
Деймону уже доводилось общаться с детьми. Например, он приятельствовал с Локи. Тот, конечно, был взрослым, вернувшимся в своё детское состояние, но у Локи не было воспоминаний о своей прошлой жизни и вёл он себя как ребёнок. Ребёнок, который был богом обмана, но всё-таки ребёнок.  
Валерия же походила на взрослого, вынужденного жить в детском теле. Жёсткости в ней было не меньше, чем в Викторе фон Думе, которого она именовала своим отцом. С другой стороны, насколько Деймон знал, она, кажется, просто пошла характером в мать и забрала упрямство и фанатичность в исследованиях своего настоящего отца.  
В книгах часто можно встретить описание некромантии как тёмной магии с запахом гнилой земли. Никогда Деймону не доводилось замечать за обрядами подобной ерунды. Конечно, если ты заклинаешь труп на кладбище, то чувствуешь запах гнили и земли, ведь ты на чёртовом кладбище над могилой.  
Но Деймон был созданием огня, он дышал им, он был им. Его сила пахла сосновыми поленьями и гарью, хвоей и нефтью.  
Он закрыл глаза и нырнул во тьму, обратился ко внутреннему зрению. Мир подёрнулся рябью, и Деймон увидел: Стефан смог открыть ту капсулу, освободил тех, кто был заключён в ней и восстал против Дума.  
Бог ничего не прощает и ничего не забывает.  
Стефан помог ему создать мир, но Стефан захотел разрушить его, и за это Дум убил его.  
Когда Деймон открыл глаза, его встретил требовательный взгляд Валерии. Что он мог сказать ей? Бог убил Стефана, прогневившись на него. Нет, она не поверит ему и это бессмысленно. Но зачем разделять труп на части? Неужели... Деймону вспомнила давняя история, случившаяся с ним однажды. Изида и Гор стремились вернуть Осириса в этот мир, и для этого им нужно было собрать части тела бога воедино и вдохнуть в него жизнь. Когда творился мир, Стефан отдал право на первородство Думу, но тот решил обезопасить себя.  
— Я могу вернуть его к жизни, — медленно произнёс Деймон. — Но у нас мало времени.

***

Валерия позволила Деймону забрать то, что осталось от тела Стефана. Она выглядела печальной, но её плотно сжатые губы говорили о том, что она не успокоится, пока не докопается до правы. Деймон пожелал ей никогда не узнать — или узнать, когда мир вновь сгорит в белом пламени. Оно, как оказалось, обладало полезными свойством дарить забвение.  
Освободив от бочонков один из погребов, Деймон нарисовал на полу пентаграмму для защиты, и после притащил достаточно большой стол, чтобы собранный воедино Стефан на нём поместился. Уложил то, что от него пока было, в центр этой композиции. Сжал запястья и обратился внутрь себя.  
Дум спрятал части тела в разных углах своей империи. Для начала нужно было найти их все, а потом вдохнуть в Стефана жизнь.  
Тёмное измерение не существовало для этого мира, но души должны были уходить куда-то. Не бывает такого мира, где нет загробного царства, и почему бы Деймону не найти его.  
Осмотрев руки и ноги, Деймон вздохну и осторожно развёл в стороны рёбра. Нужно было понять, чего именно не хватает. Пока он мог сказать точно, что ему нужно найти руки, ноги и голову. Традиционно, внутренние органы изымали целиком, но Дум забрал лишь сердце. Лишённые крови органы выглядели достаточно жутко, чтобы замутило даже Деймона. Не говоря уже о запахе.  
Иногда он жалел, что сбежал из монастыря. С другой стороны, останься он там, какая судьба ждала бы его сейчас? Скорее всего, Деймон был бы священником в средневековом домене, а отсутствие базовых жизненных удобств уже воспринималось им как пытка.  
От останков Стефана словно тянулись невидимые нити, и Деймон тронул одну, намотал на палец и потянул. Она отозвалась звоном, и Деймон подумал, отчего Дум был так беспечен. Неужели от того, что не верил, что найдётся в его мире настоящий некромант?  
Проще всего было начать с рук и ног. Сердце и кровь должны были стать последними, что нужно вложить в тело, чтобы приманить душу обратно. Деймону следовало порадоваться, что Дум разделил тело Стефана не так тщательно, как в своё время египтяне разделили тело Осириса.  
Всё тело ломило. Деймон вернулся в бар и сделал себе кофе, выпил три чашки, пока сердце не заколотилось так, словно у него вот-вот случится сердечный приступ. Нужно было выспаться, действовать на трезвую голову, но Деймон чувствовал, как время буквально ускользает от него. Прежде он брёл по пустыне, и каждый визит Стефана оборачивался оазисом. Теперь же Деймон ждал в клепсидре, и песок уже доходил ему до лодыжек. Во рту было сухо, и Деймон осушил ещё графин воды.  
В дверь поскреблись. Чертыхнувшись, Деймон открыл и рявкнул:  
— Закрыто!  
И захлопнул обратно. С улицы раздались сердитые крики. Некоторое время Деймон послушал, что думают о нём его завсегдатаи. Когда они стали повторяться, он рванул бар с места и вышел на солнечную улицу. Никто не обратил на него внимания, но Деймон всё равно постарался как можно быстрее убраться с людных улиц. Нить, которая привела его сюда, вела к королевскому замку.  
Почему это всегда должны были быть замки? Почему это не могла быть безлюдная пустыня?  
Ноги — к частью, технически это были ступни — Стефана Деймон проследил до замка Магнето. Деймон всегда мог прикинуться мутантом при необходимости — умение самовоспламенятся было полезно в таких случаях, но трезубец скорее всего выдал бы его.  
Недавно в домене были беспорядки, Деймон помнил что-то о том, как Пьетро вместе с Нэмором пытались свергнуть Магнето, но облажались. Деймон ждал усиленной охраны повсюду, но этот домен был каким-то игрушечным. Словно их сериалов про благополучных подростков, у которых самая большая проблема сводится к выбору платья на выпускной или беременности по дурости.  
Оглушить одного из стражей и украсть его форму было ещё проще. Наверное, следовало ожидать грандиозной западни после такого, но Деймон шёл по коридору, и никому не было до него никакого дела. Деймон успел проверить королевскую сокровищницу — им стоило сделать огнеупорные замки, — покои Ванды и Лорны. В покоях Пьетро кто-то был. Деймон решил, что всегда может туда вернуться, и направился к покоям принцев. Насколько он успел понять, те большую часть времени проводили, пережидая свой подростковый бунт вместе с друзьями в городе.  
Деймон искренне надеялся, что где-нибудь в королевских покоях он найдёт нужное ему. Правда, он понятия не имел, в чём Дум поместил части тела Стефана. Не просто так ведь раскидал вокруг.  
Кажется, в покоях обоих принцев никого не было, и Деймон, взломав очередной замок, вошёл. Детишки Ванды жили вместе — хорошо хоть, спальни были разные, а то это всё было как-то не совсем здорово.  
Вдруг у Деймона внутри словно колокольчик звякнул. Что-то толкнуло его в спину, Деймон зашарил глазами по комнате, пытаясь понять, что же привлекло его внимание. Рядом с камином стояли две напольные вазы. Деймон подошёл ближе и прижал ладони к одной из них; ничего. Значит, это была вторая. Он коснулся керамического бока и вздрогнул всем телом. Определённо, это было то, что он искал.  
Деймон понадеялся, что сможет телепортироваться вместе с вазой. Как её тащить, он не представлял. Внезапно в соседней комнате послышались голоса и смех. От неожиданности Деймон чуть не уронил трезубец на вазу, вовремя поймал и выругался в полголоса. Впрочем, вернувшиеся принцы внимания на него вряд ли обратили. Деймон прислушался и выругался ещё раз. Либо они там занимались борьбой, либо трахались, и Деймон пересмотрел свои взгляды на то, что раздельные спальни делают эту семейку менее странной.  
— Время валить, — мрачно сообщил он вазе, вновь положил на неё руку и сосредоточился.  
На этот раз его появление не прошло незамеченным, но Деймон было плевать. Он рванул на себя дверь и поставил вазу за порог. Бросил быстрый взгляд наверх, где красовалась вывеска «Мефистофель», и шагнул следом.   
Деймон дотащил вазу до погреба и сдёрнул покрывало, которым накрыл стол, перед тем как уйти. Почему-то оставлять его лежать просто так ему не хотелось.   
Под взглядом Деймона восковая пробка, запечатывавшая горло вазы, начала таять. Это заняло совсем времени, и скоро Деймон вытащил из неё две ступни, аккуратно отсечённые чуть выше лодыжек.   
Пришить их было не сложно. Магия, оберегавшая останки, сохранила кожу достаточно мягкой.  
Закончив, Деймон вновь накрыл труп.  
Первый шаг был сделан. Оставалось найти лишь сосуды с руками, головой, кровью и сердцем.

Руки Деймон нашёл на Манхэттене, в доме на Гринвич-Виллидж, и Деймон решил, что пока не готов. Голова находилась в домене Англии короля Якова, и Деймон вдруг понадеялся, что встретит там Сатану, которая живёт как ведьма в какой-нибудь избушке на краю деревни.  
Хотя у него было больше шансов встретить сестру в самом роскошном борделе. К сожалению — или к счастью — у него не было времени на походы по борделям. Хотя ведьма тоже была отличным вариантом. Он часто встречал новости про Анжелу, охотницу на ведьм. Она была бы идеальным дополнением к коллекции его Сатаны.  
В отличие от домена Магнето тут его вид вызвал куда больше внимания. Деймону пришлось удирать от толпы крестьян, вооружённых вилами, факелами. А потом к ним добавился отряд стражников, но к этому моменту Деймон уже забаррикадировался в церкви — кажется, это вызвало у его преследователей настоящую панику. Голова находилась в пресвитерии под алтарём. Деймон как раз вытаскивал сундук, где она должна была быть, когда двери сломали.  
Он устроил им целое шоу, чтобы народу было о чём посудачить потом — столп пламени, завывания ветра и выжженная пентаграмма на полу. Но жить в эти времена — нет, Деймон был рад, что избежал этого.  
Вернувшись в бар, он разрешил себе передохнуть немного. Казалось, он упадёт немедленно, если не посидит. Очнувшись через два часа, Деймон выругался и проверил время.  
В их со Стефаном игре они дошли едва ли до пятидесяти процентов доверия, но вот Деймон — умирая от усталости, пытается вернуть его к жизни. Он представлял, как скажет ему: теперь мы вновь на нуле, Стефан, нам нужно начать с начала.  
Время играло против него. Когда Деймон начинал — кстати, сколько часов назад это было? Или дней? Он совершенно потерялся, может, от того, что песок, который сыпался на него, уже достиг груди.  
От бара до бывшего дома Стефана можно было дойти пешком. У Деймона ушло в два раза больше времени, чем требовалось. Перед выходом он нашёл в баре пачку сигарет и выкурил всю по дороге. Топтался на дорожке у дома, пока Вонг сам не вышел к нему.  
За все те годы, что Деймон знал его, Вонг вообще не менялся.  
— Не думал, что встречу вас, — Вонг жестом пригласил Деймона следовать за собой.  
Внутри всё было совсем не так, как запомнилось с последнего визита сюда. При Стефане весь особняк был завален книгами — по большей части старинными манускриптами и свитками, но Деймон хохотал до слёз, найдя здесь однажды любовный роман в мягкой обложке.  
Сейчас в особняке царил идеальный порядок. У Вонга было восемь лет, чтобы навести здесь порядок.  
— Чаю? — предложил он.  
— Нет, я очень спешу. Рад видеть тебя, старый друг, — Деймон хлопнул его по плечу. — У тебя тут нет подозрительных сосудов?  
— В кабинете, — Вонг кивнул и исчез в сторону кухни.  
Деймон быстро взбежал по лестнице. Под кабинетом Вонг, наверное, имел ввиду бывшую рабочую комнату Стефана. Именно там раньше была Святая Святых, но теперь окно вновь стало просто круглым. На столе, рядом с чернильницей, покоилась хрустальная шкатулка. Через стекло Деймон различал очертания кистей рук. У него самого тряслись руки, когда он поднимал её. Вежливость требовала, чтобы он попрощался с Вонгом, но Деймон спешил.  
Песок сыпался всё быстрее. Ещё немного, и он забьёт ему рот.  
Поиск крови привёл его к Стене. От палящего солнца его головная боль только усилилась. Деймон прикрыл глаза ладонью и прищурился. Воздух дрожал, и песок, проклятый песок был повсюду.  
Деймон ненавидел песок.  
Его вели упрямство и одержимость.  
У Стены он встретил Нико Минору. Ему хотелось спросить у неё, помнит ли она его, но это было глупостью.  
В руках у неё была амфора, и Деймону показалось, что он слышит плеск внутри.  
Она передала ему её, стараясь не коснуться его рук.  
Деймону хотелось сказать что-нибудь, но он смог только поблагодарить её. Солнце топило его силы быстрее, чем несколько бессонных ночей.  
Он ещё раз посмотрел на неё — такую же усталую и задолбанную жизнью, как и он сам. И понадеялся, что они смогут встретиться в другой жизни.

Чтобы найти сердце, Деймону не требовалось даже прилагать особых усилий. Правда, пожалуй стоило заранее запланировать собственные похороны, потому что сердце Дум оставил при себе. Оно было за его троном, в сердцевине Иггдрасиля.  
Он опять вышел на кухонный двор и сам не заметил, как оказался у статуи Стренджа. После того, как он достал гроб и забрал тело, он вернул его обратно в яму и закопал. Казалось, ничего не изменилось с тех пор, и Валерия также стояла в тени.  
— Последнее время в нашем саду очень людно, — голос у неё был печальный и очень серьёзный. — Я встретила множество странных людей.  
— Надеюсь, они вас не обижали, принцесса, — Деймон улыбнулся.  
— Нет, — Валерия скрестила руки на груди. — Как ваши успехи?  
— Довольно неплохо. Скажи мне, что будет, если я прямо сейчас пойду в тронный зал?  
— Ничего особенно, — Валерия смешно наморщила нос. — Даже стражи по дороге почти не осталось, все разлетелись сражаться со вторженцами. Отец... Я не знаю. Можно просто проверить, вам не кажется?  
— Я бы хотел сохранить жизнь при это проверке. Предполагается, что в финале я не только должен остаться в живых достаточно долго, чтобы вернуть к нам ещё одного человека, если ты помнишь?  
— Я пойду с вами, — категорично заявила Валерия.   
Она провела его в тронный зал. Деймон множество раз видел его в новостных выпусках и на фотографиях. Ему случалось видеть Иггдрасиль прежде, и он был убеждён, что Один смотрелся бы на этом троне куда лучше Дума. Он сжёг его, чувствуя мстительное удовлетворение, а после достал из пепла костяной ларец, покрытый резьбой.  
— Это было совершенно необязательно, — укоризненно заметила Валерия.   
— Мне очень хотелось, — Деймон попытался изобразить вину, но не смог.   
Виктор фон Дум украл восемь лет его жизни. Кто вернёт их ему? Восемь лет страха и одиночества, восемь лет, прожитые под стеклянным куполом сувенирного шара.  
— Мы ещё встретимся, Деймон Хеллштром? — спросила Валерия.   
Деймон присел перед ней на корточки, поставил шкатулку на пол и взял руки Валерии в свои. Жалеть таких детей, как она, было слишком опасно. Она могла уничтожить его, но могла и стать его другом. Дети нравились Деймону куда больше взрослых. В них не было той испорченности, фальши и стремления поработить всех вокруг. Валерия была маленьким взрослым, и Деймон надеялся, что она не потеряет свой свет, когда вырастет на самом деле.  
— Я надеюсь.   
Он подобрал шкатулку и телепортировался.   
Вкладывая сердце в грудную клетку, Деймон волновался так, что боялся повредить сосуды слишком сильно. Зрение расплывалось, он потряс головой, пытаясь вернуть концентрацию.   
Люди по природе своей были не более чем сложной мозаикой, которая функционировала за счёт природных факторов. Деймону нравилась история про Виктора Франкенштейна, создавшего своего Прометея.   
Стефан не станет первым человеком и не подарит людям огонь. Но Деймон надеялся, что он принесёт ему дождь.


	4. 616

Снова был свет, тот же белый свет, такой яркий, что Деймон ослеп. Он позволил сознанию ускользнуть, покинул тело и смотрел внутренним зрением, как всё рассыпается вновь — на атомы, на молекулы. Он смотрел, как взрываются звёзды и создаются миры, как всё возвращается на свои места.

Это была жуткая картина и очень прекрасная. Деймон слышал грохот, звук, который не мог существовать в тишине космоса — или это было его воображение. Звёзды не могут взрываться тихо, люди всегда слышат что-то, будь это в их голове или наяву.

Творение продолжалось несколько миллионов лет и меньше чем наносекунду, а потом Деймона тряхнуло, разодрало на части и собрало заново подобно тому, как мир воссоздал себя заново.

Он сидел на скамейке в Центральном парке. Мимо пробежала девушка с золотистым лабрадором, и пёс приветливо махнул Деймону хвостом, а девушка улыбнулась.

Кажется, была осень. Деймон попытался вспомнить, когда именно закончился мир восемь лет назад, но не смог. Мысли путались, он помассировал виски пальцами и попытался сосредоточиться.

Как же он ненавидел игры великих в богов. Деймон никогда не хотел такого, хотел жить просто и чтобы никто не ебал ему мозги, но он постоянно оказывался в эпицентре какой-нибудь дерьма. Дум превзошёл всё, что только мог — а ведь отцом Деймона был дьявол, и он знал, о чём говорит.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. И так Деймон обнаружил, что у него есть телефон, в общем-то.

Погодное приложение обещало резкое похолодание и ливень ночью. Всего лишь. Деймон никому не был нужен, и это было здорово. Правда, идти ему тоже было некуда.

Он не хотел ничего и никого, но у Деймона оставалось одного незаконченное дело. Он встал и потянулся, запахнул плащ плотнее и только тут понял, что у него нет трезубца, а значит, придётся добираться своим ходом. Что ж, хорошо, что за прошедшие года он отвык от развращающих удобств магии. И плохо то, что за эти же годы Деймон совершенно отвык от нью-йоркской подземки.

На Гринвич-Виллидж было тихо. Деймону встретилось несколько мамаш с колясками — или это были няни, кто их разберёт. 

Дом Стефана совсем не изменился с тех пор, как Деймон тут был последний раз. Впрочем, это было всего несколько дней назад… Или нет, он не понимал, как теперь оценивать время. 

На дереве сидело несколько воронов, и когда Деймон перелезал через низкий заборчик, они оглушительно закаркали. Деймону почудился запах гниющей плоти, и он тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

— Мерзкие падальщики, — пробормотал он.

Деймон сел на ступеньки крыльца и стал ждать. В карманах плаща он нашёл пачку сигарет и лимонные леденцы. Сигареты он положил на колени, а конфету съел и кинул фантик на дорожку.

— Мог бы зайти в дом и подождать там. И не сори, Вонг будет недоволен.

Стефан отпер калитку и зашёл в садик. Деймон смотрел на него — привычного и знакомого, очень усталого. Стефан был в обычной куртке и джинсах, и шарфе. Красно-золотом шарфе, осознал Деймон.

— Ты что, используешь Плащ Левитации вместо шарфа? — решил уточнить он.

— Да, он очень тёплый, — глаза Стефана смеялись.

— Не ожидал от тебя такого хулиганского поведения, — пожаловался Деймон. — Ты подрываешь мою веру в основы мироздания.

— Прости-прости, — Стефан вскинул руки и засмеялся. Потом его лицо стало очень серьёзным, и Деймон попросил мысленно — не спрашивай, но, конечно, Стефан спросил: — Почему ты сделал это?

— Неправильно, когда хорошие люди умирают.

Деймон выбил сигарету из пачки и затянулся. Он редко курил, потому что ему не нравился табачный дым, но сейчас он успокаивал.

— Я не хороший человек, Деймон Хеллштром, и вряд ли заслуживаю второго шанса.

— Кто говорил про вторые шансы? Я просто хотел исправить ошибку этого мира.

— Играть в бога опасно.

Стефан подошёл и сел рядом. Деймон предложил ему пачку, но тот внезапно взял сигарету самого Деймона и затянулся тоже. Деймон никогда не видел — не думал даже, что Стефан Стрендж может курить. Для него Стефан всегда был чистеньким профессором из университета. Такие пьют бокал вина за ужином и читают детям сказки на ночь.

— Ты это мне говоришь?

Деймон коротко хохотнул, доставая новую сигарету. Он так и не закурил, просто вертел её в руках, пока бумага не затлела, и ему на руки не посыпался табак.

— Мироздание не терпит насмешек.

— Мироздание вечно смеётся над нами. Почему бы мне не подшутить над ним в ответ?

Стефан легко толкнул его плечом и засмеялся. Деймон взял его за руку и сдвинул рукав куртки вверх. Запястье охватывала тонкая красная полоска шрама и второе тоже. Стефан ослабил Плащ на шее, и Деймон увидел ещё один.

— Я мог и не стараться, получается. Всё равно не успел.

— Важно намерение, Деймон. Тут холодно, пойдём внутрь, Вонг приготовит нам чай, — Стефан поднялся и отряхнул джинсы. — Кстати, твой трезубец у меня. Забери его, пожалуйста.

Вдали громыхнул гром. Деймон запрокинул лицо к небу, посмотрел на свинцовые тучи. На дорожку упали первые крупные капли дождя, и, когда вновь прогремел гром Деймон засмеялся.


End file.
